


May We Meet Again

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 03A, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Lydia doesn't want Cora to leave. It takes her too long to realize why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/129205948059/may-we-meet-again-cordia) too, if you want.

When everything was over, Lydia was left floundering in the wake of Ms. Blake’s destruction. A single word, _banshee_ , kept ringing through her head as if the Darach had whispered it directly into her soul. She wondered, sometimes, if it had been Ms. Blake’s designation that had woken her true nature, or if it would have happened anyway.

The only comforting thought was that now she knew what she was. Or perhaps, Lydia thought with a trace of bitter cynicism, it was once again a cul-de-sac and others wrongfully wanted to push their idea of who and what she was onto her. All she knew was that banshee felt more _right_ than psychic ever had.

She would just have to roll with the punches – and wasn’t she already getting really good at that? - and figure it out along the way. Nobody ever gave her definite answers, but she wouldn’t let that stop her from living her life.

Before Lydia was able to come to terms with it all, however, life decided to throw her another curve ball. It was as if Beacon Hills were built on ever-shifting tectonic plates – as soon as you settled down they would move and throw another earthquake your way to destroy your home, your security.

What happened next didn’t feel quite as dramatic, but left her shaken in a way that made no sense, at least none that Lydia could determine. She was upset and restless, a little more snappish than usual, because there was no logical basis for what she was feeling.

She glared at her phone and for one delicious moment let herself be mad at Stiles for delivering the news, then she reigned in her anger and read the text message one more time.

_derek n cora r leaving bh_

Huffing in annoyance, she put the phone back down. What did she care if the Hales left town? It was none of her business and it wasn’t like she was close to them. Or talked to them on a regular basis. That was Stiles’ department. Lydia was only consulted if the boy needed a psychic. And surely, after surviving another tragedy, the Hales deserved to get the hell out of Dodge.

And yet.

Fiery brown eyes resurfaced from her memory.

Somehow the thought of a certain she-wolf leaving rubbed her entirely the wrong way.

Despite her urge to stay as far away from werewolf drama as possible, Lydia came to a very different decision.

Grabbing her car keys she jumped off her bed and hurried out of the house, hoping she wasn’t too late.

The route to Derek’s loft rushed past her without registering in her conscious mind. With a bit of luck she would catch the Hales before they were gone. Or had Stiles sent the text only after the fact? Was she the last one to know, again?

Just as she pulled up next to the curb with screeching tires (or so she liked to think of her hasty arrival), the door of the decrepit building was pushed open and two familiar shapes stepped out into the crisp evening air. God, but they were gorgeous. Dark color palette, leather jackets, fierce expressions – they had ‘leave me alone’ written in every angle of their athletic, animalistic bodies.

Lydia had never been able to resist a challenge.

She turned off the engine and got out of the car, her face settling into an unhappy frown. Before the Hale siblings could so much as react to her presence, she cut right to the chase.

“So, what? You’re just leaving?”

As soon as the words had tumbled out of her mouth she felt like slapping herself. Way to be smooth, Lydia, she thought.

Her question was addressed mostly to Cora, and the girl stared at her with her signature ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look. Derek seemed to sense that this wasn’t about him (even though Lydia would like to yell at him as well just for the sake of her friends), and muttered a dour “I’ll wait in the car”, before storing his duffel bag in the trunk and getting behind the wheel of his SUV, effectively giving them the illusion of privacy.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, then Cora shrugged.

“Why do you care?”

The casual reply did not help Lydia’s simmering anger at all.

“You clearly had no problem sticking your nose into matters that didn’t concern you. Why even bother if you’re just going to leave now?”

Her voice was scathing and mean, it reminded her of a time before all these supernatural horrors had entered her life. She didn’t know why was being such a bitch to Cora, maybe it was the memory of the threatening ‘dating advice’ that still irked her even after everything.

“They concerned my brother,” Cora bit out through clenched teeth.

Lydia smiled a provocatively skeptical smile – it always enraged people when she did that. Apparently she couldn’t help but egg the other girl on.

“Did they?” she asked faux-sweetly, looking up in contemplation and pretending to be a ditz.

Cora glared at her.

“I _do_ have a pack somewhere else, you know.”

As if that justified everything, as if that made it okay to just… abandon them to deal with the fallout by themselves, to deal with an awakened Hellmouth by the sound of it.

And that was the crux of it right there, wasn’t it? Lydia didn’t feel at all prepared to handle what was coming, didn’t feel like she would survive another homicidal maniac, not after Peter and Ms. Blake.

“We don’t all have that luxury,” she hissed. Her facade had cracked, and revealed far more of her inner turmoil than she felt comfortable with.

Cora tensed, as if ready to snap at her, but then the fight visibly bled out of her body, showing her that Cora had recognized Lydia’s emotions for what they were.

Despite their rocky start, they had come to help and support each other when the need arose, hadn’t they? Lydia still remembered Cora’s concern after Ms. Blake had forced her to scream.

Maybe she didn’t want Cora to leave because she desperately needed that support now more than ever, maybe she wanted someone here who had been a supernatural creature all their life and knew what they were doing, at least more so than the ragtag band of teenagers that had appointed themselves guardians of this godforsaken town, or the hunters that would surely love to put Lydia down for being Other.

She didn’t know what else to say, feared that she had already said too much.

After a moment’s hesitation, Cora did something that took seemingly both of them by surprise: she thrust out her hand, looking for all intents and purposes like the motion had caused her physical pain.

“Give me your phone.”

Lydia lifted a perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

Cora rolled her eyes.

“Your phone,” she repeated impatiently.

Reluctantly, Lydia fished the item in question out of her coat pocket and handed it over. She then watched, bemused, as Cora punched in her number with a solemn expression on her face.

“There,” Cora muttered and handed back the phone.

Their eyes met and for a few long seconds Lydia simply drowned in those unfathomable brown orbs. For some reason, just having Cora’s number made her feel a little lighter, a little safer.

“Thank you.”

Cora nodded and turned away without another word. The she-wolf put her bag into the trunk of Derek’s car and opened the door to the passenger side, casting one more look in Lydia’s direction. In farewell, the dark-haired girl grinned – it was sharp and predatory, nothing more than a flash, but it set Lydia’s stomach aflutter.

With her heart racing in her chest, she smiled back helplessly, watching as Cora climbed fully into the car.

She could only stand there and watch as the SUV pulled away, while realization slowly dawned on her. _Oh_.

How could she have been so stupid and not recognize her own feelings for what they really were?

Following one more impulse, she sent a quick text message to the number Cora had provided her with.

_Stay safe._

Lydia looked down the street, staring at the corner around witch the Hale siblings had just disappeared, before getting into her own car. She wished, fiercely, that Cora would stay in Beacon Hills, or that – at the very least – they would meet again someday. As she climbed back into her own car the bitter taste of lost opportunities settled heavily on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
